citcourtneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Two Keys, Two Teams, One Winner
Twenty-two teen contestants arrive to the island and are split into two teams. The campers participate in their first challenge: Finding two keys to unlock the cabins that they will get to sleep in. While one team succeeds and moves on to win the challenge, the other team falls short in their efforts. Two campers are singled out as costing the team the challenge, while another receives votes for an unknown reason. In the end, one of the two campers to lose the challenge for their team is sent packing. Summary The episode begins with Chris standing on the Dock of Shame, explaining the rules of the game and what would be happening throughout the duration of the season. He explains how twenty-two campers will come to the island and be split into two teams. Every week, one camper will be voted off the losing team and this process will continue until there are fewer campers and the teams are split. From there, it's every camper for themselves. With one last dramatic sentence, it then cuts to the theme song. Chris is next seen back on the dock, saying that the campers had been instructed to meet at the campfire pit. He tells the camera that it's time to meet them and then there's a flash to the campfire pit with the twenty-two campers and Chris. He welcomes the campers to the island just before splitting them into two teams. He splits Beth, Cody, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, and Trent off into a team he calls the Screaming Gophers. He then splits Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Katie, Sadie, and Tyler into a team he calls the Killer Bass. He then explains how each camper will be able to find an immunity idol during each challenge every week. Chris instructs the campers to head back to camp and get settled in, adding that their first challenge begins in one hour. We then move to the confessional where Cody and Owen are excited to be in the game, while Heather seems less enthused and displeased with her teammates. She mentions she especially cannot stand Justin, but will keep him around for the time being for being a strong player. Chris gathers the campers up for their first challenge: finding the two keys to the cabins that the campers will be sleeping in. He mentions that the first camper to complete it will receive an immunity idol and warns that the losing team will be voting someone off. He then officially begins the challenge. We move to the confessional briefly where Geoff cheers the Bass on to win the challenge. The Gophers are shown searching for their keys and find their first one, Chris deeming them in the lead. We move to the confessional again to show an excited Gwen and a slightly worried Noah. The challenge ends and Chris reveals the results. It is shown that the Gophers scored all twenty-two points, while the Bass only managed eighteen. The Gophers are declared the winners and Chris informs the Killer Bass that they will have to vote someone off. He also mentions that someone has the immunity idol, but will not say who. As a last note, he also mentions that due to not finding their keys, the Bass will have to sleep outside for the night. Justin is shown in the confessional stating that it's only logic that you do the challenge or you get booted off. Gwen gives congratulations to her team for winning and thanks Heather for keeping them in shape. Izzy is next, showing happiness over winning and adding that if a specific threat is eliminated from the Bass, it would be the cherry on top. Trent makes a confessional about hoping the Gophers keep winning while Leshawna makes a teasing confessional saying the Bass suck, and Cody and Owen celebrate their win. Finally, Bridgette is seen to be displeased with Harold and Sadie in the confessional for costing the Bass the challenge. We come back to the bonfire for the Killer Bass. Courtney, DJ, and Eva are seen in the confessional, stating that one of Harold and Sadie have gotten their votes. Duncan hopes for safety while Geoff grants a goodbye to who's leaving. Harold is the final person seen, stating that he has a feeling he will get eliminated first. Back at the bonfire, Chris welcomes the Killer Bass to their first ceremony and explains that he will call the name of those who are safe, meaning they got no votes. If a camper's name is not called, they have gotten one or more votes to be sent home. He gives a chance to anybody with an immunity idol to play it, but as no one speaks up, he continues. He deems Eva, Tyler, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Katie, Duncan, and Courtney as safe. He states that the bottom three for the week are Ezekiel, Harold, and Sadie. He deems Harold's and Sadie's reasons for being there as costing their team the challenge, while joking that Ezekiel's reason is that he's always voted off first. He names Sadie as the next one safe, only receiving one vote against her. With Ezekiel and Harold as the bottom two, he announces that with five votes, the first person to be voted off is... Harold. He tells Harold to hit the Dock of Shame. Finally, Chris is seen at the dock with Harold, telling him that he had a good run but his inability to complete the challenge for his team resulted in his elimination. Chris wishes Harold good luck and adds that it may not be over for him yet. A group picture of the campers is shown with Harold's picture turning black and white. Chris then ends off the episode, telling the audience to tune in next week. Cast